


Make A Wish

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [23]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a talk one winter's night, Boffo worries that Linksano has given up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> This fic is published WITH PERMISSION from ocelot_l. She is the sole writer of this story and as it is part of the Lifetimes canon, gave me permission to upload it here. Written for the Secret Treehouse 2013 Secret Santa.
> 
> Note From Ocelot: Lifetimes is still on hiatus, so I'm sorry if this got anyone's hopes up about that. This is my Secret Santa gift for trulyamindlost and I really hope you enjoy this story! Happy holidays my friend! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Make a Wish" is from the "Pokemon - Jirachi: Wish Maker" soundtrack.

Boffo’s expression brightened as he stepped off the city bus and started to walk down the street leading toward Linkara’s apartment. After a long day of performing at the hospital, there was nothing he wanted more than to curl up with a cup of hot chocolate and a good movie. Perhaps a certain scientist as well, if he was home and able to step away from his lab for a few hours.

While Boffo’s thoughts remained fixed upon his boyfriend, his eyes roved upwards through the blackening wintery sky to enjoy the arrival of the twinkling stars, before journeying south to take in the colorful light displays decorating the neighboring houses and buildings. Everyone went all out to show their holiday spirit and Boffo loved gazing upon the festive wreathes, button-eyed snowmen, and twinkling shrubbery that surrounded him. He admired each and every one of the houses he passed until his gaze landed upon his building and, more importantly, the familiar figure perched atop the roof of his building. Boffo stopped in his tracks and squinted at the difficult-to-make-out shape before his eyes widened in recognition. At once, he hurried up the stairs and into the base, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Boffo found himself nudging open the door to the roof with his foot, since his hands were preoccupied with two rather warms mugs at the moment. He took a few hesitant steps toward the figure, who was too busy staring skyward to notice his arrival, before pausing and worrying about whether he was being intrusive. Boffo couldn’t decide if his company would be wanted or not, so he decided to leave that choice up to the other man by softly honking out a question on his horn.

_Oscar? I’m sorry to bother you, but would it be okay if I joined you?_

Linksano turned his head at the question, not seeming at all surprised or annoyed, as Boffo had worried he might be, but also not showing much of any expression at all. His body remained still, with legs folded neatly before him and arms extended, hands gripping his knees, and the dusting of snowflakes all along his hair and clothing gave Boffo the briefest of impressions of looking at a statue of Linksano instead of the actual man. Then Linksano’s lips slid into that adorably sweet smile that always caused Boffo’s knees to buckle and he nodded his head a few times.

“Boffo. I didn’t know you were home already. It’s good to see you. Of course you may join me.”

Boffo wasted no time in hurrying over to Linksano’s side and sitting next to him on the grey blanket the scientist had thoughtfully lain down.

 _I arrived home a little while ago. I would have been up sooner but I wanted to make this for you._ Boffo offered the steaming mug of hot cocoa, whipped cream, and a drizzle of peanut butter sauce to Linksano, and was pleased to see him eagerly take a sip.

“Ahh,” Linksano sighed, closing his eyes in satisfaction. “How did you know that’s just what I needed?”

 _I thought you might be getting cold._ Boffo admitted as he leaned in for a closer look at Linksano. _It seemed as if you’d been up here for a while._ Without thinking, he reached over to brush a few flakes from Linksano’s cheek with his now bare (and warmed thanks to the cocoa mug) fingers before he pulled back, blushing. _Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked first._

Linksano let out a small giggle, his cheeks also tinting red. Not so long ago, he would have tensed up and flinched away from even the gentlest of touches. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear.”

Boffo’s heart always fluttered whenever Linksano called him by that pet name, and he stared in adoration at the other man as they continued to enjoy their cocoa. Linksano seemed so calm and peaceful up here as he sat and… Boffo blinked a few times as he realized he had no idea what Linksano was doing up here.

“You must be wondering why you found me sitting atop the roof at this time of night,” Linksano said, eliciting a look of surprise from the clown. Linksano giggled once more and set his empty cup down. “Sorry to startle you. I could see in your eyes a question of some sort and I deduced that my position out here would most likely be it.”

 _Very well deduced._ Boffo replied, setting his cup down as well and turning his body towards Linksano. _I am interested in knowing why you’re here, Oscar. Unless it’s something you’d prefer to keep to yourself._ He added, feeling slightly worried once again. _I hope I’m not prying into anything-_

“Boffo.” Linksano’s voice was gentle, and it soothed the clown immediately. “It’s alright. There is nothing I wish to hide from you.”

While Boffo recovered from those sweetly reassuring words, Linksano’s head titled back and his eyes traveled to the sky once more.

“We have entered the final month of the year, as you’re well aware,” he began, a few more snowflakes landing softly upon his goggles, “and the holidays will soon be upon us. I can’t help but feel a bit melancholic during this time of year… so many memories flood my mind of places I love and people I cherish. I can’t help but reflect on those people who are so very important to me… people whose fates I wonder so often about. I also wonder if I’ll ever be able to properly express to them just how much they mean to me.”

Boffo’s chest tightened as he took in Linksano’s words. He knew how painful it was for the scientist to be so far from his family, especially when he lacked any way of contacting them. Even though he was happy to be living and working with the team, Linksano never stopped trying to find a way back to his home universe.

“Have I told you about shooting stars, Boffo?” Boffo snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Linksano with a curious expression.

 _Oh, yes you have, Oscar. Thanks to you, I now know that shooting stars are actually meteors entering the Earth’s atmosphere._ Boffo proudly said, recalling their many dates at the nearby planetarium. _Most of them are fragments of comets or asteroids, but they can also be formed from debris from other planetary bodies. They leave behind beautiful glowing trails and come in different colors, like orange, yellow, green, purple-_

“Silver.” Boffo’s brow creased as he searched through his mind for that information.

_I’m sorry, Oscar. I don’t recall you telling me about silver meteors._

“That’s because they don’t exist in this universe.” Linksano’s voice had grown even quieter and sounded so very far away. “Nor most of the universes I’ve visited. Whenever I could, I would study the night sky of whatever world I was in and search for them, but I only ever remember seeing them in one place.” His lips curled into another smile then, one of fondness and comfort. “Wayne and I first heard about the silver meteors from our mother. She had gotten each of us a telescope for Christmas one year and told us about the many beautiful things we could find traversing the sky, but silver meteors were always her favorite. They were completely round, unlike most meteors, and shone so brightly that you would have thought the night sky was dotted with gems.”

 _That sounds beautiful._ Boffo couldn’t help closing his eyes to imagine the sight.

“It was,” Linksano agreed. “The silver meteors were best visible during the winter months, so every December you would find Wayne and I planted atop the roof of our house with our telescopes and notepads at the ready. Mother would check on us every hour to bring snacks and make sure we hadn’t frozen to death… and to ask who had made the first wish…”

 _Wish?_ Boffo opened his eyes to find Linksano once again blushing as he lowered his gaze to his lap.

“Oh, I know it’s silly. We were a family of science and logic. We perfectly understood that expecting silver meteors to be capable of granting wishes was a preposterous notion. It was really just a childish competition Wayne and I would engage in: whoever saw the first shooting star would get to make the first wish, and the first wish was always more likely to come true. Like I said, silly.”

 _I don’t think that’s silly,_ Boffo tried to reply, but Linksano’s gaze had returned to the stars so he missed what the clown signed.

“Yet, every December I find myself looking up and hoping that I’ll spot even one shooting star that’s silvery in hue,” he admitted, shifting slightly in embarrassment. “And every year I think about how that is a ridiculous thing to do. I know chunks of space debris do not grant wishes. I know that you can’t pin your hopes on a star and expect all your dreams to come true. I know perfectly well that I might never see a silver meteor ever again… and I’ve made peace with that. That’s why-”

Linksano stopped speaking when he saw from the corner of his eye that Boffo was hugging himself and seemed to be shaking. He turned to him with great concern upon his face.

“What’s wrong, my dear? You seem to be trembl-oh!” Linksano let out a small gasp when Boffo quickly leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. “Boffo, what is it? Are you alright? Are you feeling ill?” Linksano reached up to stroke Boffo’s surprisingly ashen cheek. “Oh dear, you feel very cold, Boffo.”

 _I am cold._ Boffo responded, signing the words against Linksano’s back so the other man could feel them. _I’m sorry for scaring you. I just suddenly felt very cold and tired._

“Oh, my poor Boffo,” Linksano remarked in a sympathetic tone. “You have been working longer hours at the hospital lately. I’m not surprised that your busy workload caused your body to weaken enough so that even a short stint in this weather would cause this sort of a reaction. I wish you’d told me earlier that you felt cold, my dear. I could have taken you inside and continued our conversation there.”

 _It’s okay. I feel better now._ Boffo tried to insist though he continued to hold tightly to Linksano.

“You are still shaking, Boffo,” Linksano sternly replied. “I must insist on taking you into the warmth of the apartment and putting you to bed right away.”

 _Alright. You’re right, Oscar._ Linksano smiled when Boffo finally pulled back from him, his face still pale but strained into a smile as well. _Let’s go._

“Don’t worry about the cups, I will ask someone to retrieve them for us,” Linksano instructed as he helped Boffo to his feet. “If you are still feeling weak, please lean against me, Boffo. It would not do to have you collapse up here.”

 _I will, Oscar. Thank you._ Boffo followed Linksano’s instructions without resistance, stepping under a hot shower and changing for bed, before the scientist tucked him under his covers. Linksano made sure several blankets covered Boffo before he gingerly traced a finger along the clown’s once again rosy cheek.

“Please rest well, Boffo. You must build up your strength again. It really wouldn’t do at all if you were to fall ill, so please promise me you will take care of yourself.”

Boffo nuzzled against Linksano’s finger and nodded. _I will, Oscar. Thank you for helping me so much. I’m very sorry for scaring you._

“It’s alright.” Linksano bent down and gave Boffo a chaste kiss on the lips. “Sleep tight, my dear.”

When the light had been turned off and the door closed, Boffo turned over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow with all his might. It had taken every bit of will power he possessed not to start crying up on the roof, and even now, Boffo had to force the swell of sadness and guilt inside him back down. These emotions were partially caused by his not being entirely truthful about why he had started shaking up on the roof, since Boffo hated being dishonest with anyone, but mostly caused by what Linksano had said. Even though he tried not to focus on them, those words kept echoing through his head.

“I know that you can’t pin your hopes on a star and expect all your dreams to come true… I might never see a silver meteor ever again… and I’ve made peace with that…”

How could Oscar have said such things? How could he have given up on dreams, and on ever seeing something from his home world again? Had he given up on finding his universe entirely? On finding his loved ones? Oscar cared for his family very much. He still talked to the pictures of Wayne and Spoonette that he kept in his lab every day, so how could he now stop believing in his quest to find them?

Boffo squirmed in his bed as even guiltier thoughts started to plague him. Was it his fault? Did Oscar feel obligated to give up his search because Boffo needed so much of him now?

Boffo wasn’t certain. That didn’t sound like something Oscar would believe, but up on that roof he had sounded so quiet and so sad… so completely unlike his normal self.

If this was Boffo’s fault, then he was going to do whatever he could to make things right again.

\-----

A few days later, Linksano walked upstairs from his basement lab feeling very pleased with the world. The upgrades to Comicron-1 were being completed at a swifter pace than he’d expected, Nimue had regaled him with a delightful dream of electric sheep she’d recently had, and tonight he was scheduled to go on a date with Boffo.

To Linksano’s relief, Boffo had shown no further signs of illness or fatigue after that night they’d been on the roof together, but Linksano was taking no chances. This evening’s date would consist of a movie in a very well heated theater that was near the apartment, in case Boffo wanted to leave early. Linksano checked the many pockets of his coat for his teleporter, medical supplies, thermos of cinnamon apple tea, and extra mittens before he nodded in satisfaction.

“I think my arsenal for combating the cold is complete. Boffo and I should have a delightfully toasty time, even if the movie we’re viewing is called _Frozen_.” It was then that Linksano noticed that Boffo was not waiting in the living room. He frowned and checked the time. Usually Linksano was the one late for their dates, but this time it was Boffo who seemed to be running behind. With a shrug, Linksano went to sit on the couch and wait for his boyfriend to turn up, but before he could, he noticed a note bearing his name and a rainbow bandanna resting atop one of the pillows.

“What’s this?” Ignoring the bandanna, Linksano picked up the note to read it.

_Oscar,_  
 _I know we have plans to see a movie tonight, but there’s something else I’d like to do instead. I’m sorry for asking you to change our plans on such short notice, but this is very important. If you are okay with this change, please cover your eyes with the blindfold and wait for me to guide you. I will be there soon._  
 _I love you,_  
 _Boffo_

“What in the world could Boffo be up to?” Linksano wondered as he picked up the blindfold. “I know he enjoys surprises, but I just hope he isn’t pushing himself too hard. Well, I suppose we can put off our movie for another night.” Linksano made sure no one was around before he lifted his goggles up onto his forehead. After tying the brightly colored piece of fabric around his head, he lowered the goggles and reached out a hand to touch the back of the couch, steadying himself. Linksano didn’t have the greatest balance in the world, and taking away his eyesight caused him to start prematurely wobbling even while standing still.

Thankfully, a familiar presence appeared beside Linksano moments later, and Boffo’s comforting hand slid into his own.

 _Thank you for doing this, Oscar._ he honked as he guided them toward the front door.

“I must admit, I’m a bit excited,” Linksano replied. “I can’t even begin to guess where we’re going. Oh!” Instead of opening the front door as expected, Boffo suddenly hugged Linksano while lifting up his teleporter. Linksano hugged back tightly until he felt his surroundings change. Instantly, he identified where they were. “Comicron-1?”

 _I should have expected you to figure that one out._ Boffo honked in response. He pulled back from Linksano, while keeping their hands entwined, and started leading him once again.

“So why are we here?” Linksano couldn’t help asking, his curiosity growing. “And where are we going? My lab? The Holodeck?”

 _You will see._ Boffo didn’t seem in the mood to share any more about his surprise, so Linksano was reluctantly left to ponder things on his own until they finally arrived at their destination. _Have a seat, Oscar. This shouldn’t take long._

“What shouldn’t take-sweet Tesla, we’re moving!” Linksano jumped up and over to the side of the ship, groping blindly for the intercom. “Nimue! This ship is moving! What is going on?”

“Information,” Nimue’s calm voice replied from somewhere overhead. “Comicron-1 is now in the control of this unit. Clearance had been granted by Linkara to leave the Earth’s orbit for a short trip as requested by Boffo. Linkara and Pollo are standing by on Earth in case this unit requires their assistance.”

 _Oscar, it’s okay, I promise you._ Boffo gently took hold of Linksano’s shoulders and guided him back into his seat. _Linkara is watching our progress back home. I told him I only wanted the use the ship for a little while and he said it was okay because you would be here._

“Boffo, can I please remove this blindfold?” Linksano always got a bit twitchy about being left in the dark.

_Yes, of course. I’m sorry if my plan caused you distress, Oscar. I thought a surprise would be fun, but perhaps I should have re-thought this._

Linksano quickly pulled off his goggles and the bandanna, blinking a few times as he got used to the dim glow of his surroundings. He and Boffo were currently seated in one of Comicron-1’s observation rooms, which were filled with comfortable furniture and large windows showcasing the vastness of space before them. After sliding his goggles back into place, Linksano turned to Boffo. “Much better. Now, what is this all about, Boffo? Why have you taken me up here and where are we traveling to?”

 _Maybe this was a mistake._ Linksano watched in dismay as Boffo started to turn away from him. _Maybe I’m just butting into your life again. I’m sorry, Oscar, I just wanted to help fix things._

“Boffo, please, slow down.” Linksano loosely caught Boffo’s wrist and urged the clown to face him again. “What are you talking about? I’m afraid I honestly don’t understand. You haven’t intruded into my life without warrant and you certainly haven’t broken anything.”

_Then… why did you give up?_

Linksano’s brows knit together in confusion. “Give up? On what?”

Boffo’s lower lip started to tremble but he forced it to remain still. _On finding your home world._

Linksano’s eyes widened. “What?”

 _You said it back on the roof. You said you’d made peace with the thought of never seeing silver meteors again._ Boffo’s hands started to tremble as well so he momentarily clenched them into tight fists. _You’d given up on wishing on stars. On seeing your home universe again and your family. I… I don’t want you to give up on that, Oscar._ His whole body started to shake and Linksano instinctively reached out to him.

“Boffo, you’re upset-”

 _I am upset!_ Boffo suddenly leapt up and walked over to the largest window in the room, a blossom of color against a void of blackness. _It’s not fair! You should be able to see them again, Oscar! They’re your family and you love them! You should be able to go home whenever you want! To spend holidays with them and remind them of how much you love them! Please don’t… please don’t stop wishing for that._ Boffo lowered his head. _Please don’t feel like you have to stop searching for me, Oscar. I don’t want you to feel trapped. I want you to be happy. That’s why I brought you here._

The ship had finally stopped moving and Linksano realized for the first time that the room was no longer cloaked in darkness. Through every window, he could make out beautiful streaks of color, gold and green, red and purple, orange and blue, meteoroids and asteroids and comets, sailing without purpose toward every corner of the universe.

 _There are so many colors here._ Boffo continued, spreading his arms wide as he took in the vibrant sights all around him. _There aren’t any silver meteors, but I thought you might be able to wish on a different star, Oscar. Maybe here you can find a star that will finally grant your wish and show you the way home._

Linksano sat still for a very long while as he gazed upon a display of lights better than any the neighbors could ever hope to produce. Then he stood and moved determinedly toward Boffo, wrapping his arms around the clown and pulling him into a loving embrace.

“Boffo… this… is beautiful. I don’t know how to thank you for sharing such a wondrous sight with me. I’m sorry you went to such trouble and such unnecessary worry, though, because I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding.”

 _What do you mean?_ Boffo asked, his hands tightly gripping Linksano’s back.

“I mean, I never meant to imply that I was giving up on anything,” Linksano told him. Boffo pulled back slightly to stare at him in confusion.

_But on the roof, you… you said you had._

“I said I’d made peace with the idea that I might never see silver meteors again,” Linksano gently explained. “I know there is a chance it might never happen. My brilliance may not be enough to find something as complexly delicate as an entire universe, and I have accepted that. I will always love my family and they will always love me, even if we never see each other again. That doesn’t mean I am going to give up, though. I am Doctor Linksano!” he cackled, raising one triumphant fist into the air. “I am the greatest mind this or any universe has ever seen! I refuse to give up until I have utilized every last resource and ounce of knowledge I possess! And even after I have used all those up, I will acquire more resources and more knowledge, until not even the laws of physics can stop me!”

Linksano lowered his hand and his tone then so that he could cup Boffo’s cheek. “But I have made peace with the possibility that I might never find that universe again,” he repeated. “Do you want to know why I’ve made peace with that possibility, Boffo? He’s looking me in the eyes right now. Oh, and now he’s looking down shyly as his face turns a delightful shade of crimson. He’s such a sweet, wonderful, amazing person, and I feel so very honored and lucky to know him as well as I do. He’s a person who is generous to a fault and would never force anyone to do something they wouldn’t want to do. So please, Boffo, don’t ever feel as if you are holding me back or tying me down or whatever erroneous thought it was that got you so upset,” he gently commanded as he pressed his lips to Boffo’s. “You could never do anything of the sort, my dear sweet Boffo.”

 _Oscar, I love you so much!_ Boffo hugged Linksano tightly, burying his face into his shoulder as he soaked in the warmth radiating from Linksano’s body.

“I love you too, Boffo. That’s why I was so hoping to spot a silver shooting star this year,” Linksano admitted. “I wanted to wish that Wayne and my parents could one day meet you. I would like nothing more than for them to know you, and to see how happy you’ve made me.”

 _Oscar…_ Boffo started to tear up and Linksano quickly panicked.

“You’re upset? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry, Boffo!”

 _It’s okay, Oscar._ Boffo said, quickly wiping the tears away. _I’m not upset. I’m just very happy. I wish I could meet your family too._

Linksano smiled then and pulled Boffo close to him so they could admire the bursts of color surrounding them together.

“Wishing is nice, but still very silly,” Linksano murmured, feeling truly content for the first time that winter. “I don’t need wishes because I know I am going to accomplish all my goals one day. I am going to locate my home… no, my original world,” he corrected, because any world with Boffo in it was now his home, “and I am going to bring my families together with my own two hands.”

Boffo smiled blissfully as he cuddled against Linksano’s chest and gazed out into the sea of space. Every time he spotted a shooting star, his eyes danced, while his lips mouthed a silent hope for the future.

Making a few silly wishes now and then couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
